Sonic the Hedgehog: The Hunger Games
by BreezyNight
Summary: Sonic volunteered as tribute for the 74th annual Hunger Games, with Amy as his partner. Sonic thought he'd be going to his immediate death, but little did he know, that his actions would lead him to be the most famous hedgehog around the districts...
1. The Reaping

Hullo everyone! This is my first fanfiction, so please go easy on me! It may take a while, since I have more important things to do, but I will update it whenever I can! :3 **Sonic, Manic, Sonia, Aleena, Amy, and Sally all belong to SEGA.**

**Effie, Haysmitch, and The Hunger Games all belongs to Suzanne Collins. ;3 **

* * *

"Manic the Hedgehog!"

My heart stopped. It was impossible. Manic's name had been placed in the bowl once. One in thousands! But still, my brother's name has been drawn. The crowd parted to allow Manic, who's skin was deadly pale, to walk though. Peacekeepers surrounded him, and herded him forward. Sonia was wailing in grief. Our brother had been reaped.

"MANIC! NO! MANIC!" I cried, pushing through the crowd.

But just as Manic reached the stage, my words slipped out of my mouth before I could think. "I volunteer!" Everyone turned their gaze onto me. "I volunteer..." I repeated out loud. The crowd parted to allow me to rush forward to my brother. "S-Sonic!" Manic stuttered. But before I could answer, the Peacekeepers forced me onto the stage, where a white cat tipped with pink waited. "Oh! Goodness, a volunteer! What's your name, hun?" She asks in her silly Capitol accent. That cat's name is Effie.

I blinked, and murmured, "Sonic... the hedgehog." Effie said something else, but I wasn't listening._ 'How could he have been drawn? His name was in there once... why couldn't someone else had been reaped instead? But why... why Manic? Now... I'm going to die.'_ I told myself.

Effie finished her speech, and I noticed Amy, my district partner, looking at me with an outstretched hand. I reach out and shake it, before looking back at the crowd.

Effie started talking again, but I wasn't listening. I wonder if this was just some bad nightmare. But soon, Effie shooing everyone off the stage. Haysmitch, who was waking up from his uncalled for sleep, blinked open his eyes, and stumbled off stage. My eyes were wide in fear. _'Why me?'_ I think, before being forced into the Justice Building of District 12, the coal mining district.

My mother, Sonia, and Manic then burst into the room. Manic's eyes were still wide, and his face was still white. "Why did you do it?" He cried, throwing himself next to me. "Why?!" He repeated. I looked down. "I promised I wouldn't let anything happen to you. I had to..." I whispered. Manic looked away, his eyes burning, but also filled with grief.

Sonia hugged me, crying her eyes out into my chest. "I can't believe it!" She sobbed, before getting up and looking me in the eyes. "You have to win this. For me, for Manic, for mother... for District Twelve." She said with a serious tone. I looked away, attempting to find words. "I will try to win. I will win! I'll do everything I can to come home." I said, though I did not mean it. I knew I would die.

I looked up to my mother, who was standing silently watching me. But soon enough, the Peacekeepers stepped forward. "Time is up." One growled. Manic and Sonia left. But I grabbed my mother. "You will NOT let them die. Got it?" I growled, my eyes blazing. Afraid, mother nodded. "I won't let anything happen to them." She stuttered, before pulling her arm free and hurrying out of the room. I slumped into his seat, sighing. But then, my best friend, Sally Acorn, stepped into the room. "We could have ran away." She said, folding her arms. But behind her burning eyes, there was grief. I dipped his head. "I couldn't leave so many people behind." I murmured. Sally sighed heavily and sat down. "I can't believe it..." She said, shaking her head. I slowly nodded, and looked down.

"Please, Sally, don't let them starve." I pleaded, looking at my friend with begging green eyes. The beautiful chipmunk looked back at me. "I won't. You should know that, Sonic." She replied. "Get them meat. Sonia and Manic know how to cook. And be sure to find some herbs! Manic can help you... if you can get him past the fence." I murmured the last part. Sally smiled slightly, before standing up, and digging in her pocket. "Here." She said, before putting a golden Mockingjay pin on my silver vest. "For good luck." She gave a small smile. I ran my finger over the gold. "Thanks..." I murmured, not knowing what else to add. Sally smiled, before a peacekeeper came in and shooed her out.

I sighed. No one else came. But then, Effie burst into the room, with Amy behind her. "Come on! Let's get to the train!"

I nodded slowly, and followed her out. A crowd was staring at them us they left. But as we reached the train, there was many people from the capitol holding up cameras and yelling out questions. I gave them a glance, before hurrying onto the train.


	2. NOTES AND STUFF

**List of Characters and Stuff :P DO NOT FLAME OR YOU SHALL BE SORRY. ._. **I had to change some things up, so it'd fit better.

**_THIS IS MY FIRST OFFICIAL FANFIC. MAY NOT BE THE BEST._**

* * *

**Katniss- Sonic. I think it'd work.**

**Peeta- Amy, of course.**

**Gale- Sally. Duh.**

**Prim- Manic. And I have a good reason why. Sonia can't be reaped, otherwise I'd have to switch up Katniss roles. **

**Pres. Snow- Dr. Eggman (Or Pres. Eggman in this case.)**

**Effie- Effie is herself in this.**

**Haysmitch- He is himself as well.**

**Cinna- Silver the Hedgehog**

**Cato- Scourge the Hedgehog. Of course. Shadow will appear if I make a Catching Fire.**

**Rue- Tails the Fox**

**Glimmer- Rogue the Bat**

**Clove- Fiona Fox**

**Thresh- Bunnie Rabbit (I had to do somethin' :P)**

**Foxface- Espio the Chameleon**

**Marvel- Mighty the Armadillo**

**(The other tributes will be my OC's, unless I get any requests before I make the games.)**


	3. The Man on Fire

_This girl is on fire~! _

Derp, that was a must do. Hey all! I uploaded another chapter! After months! That's a record! XD I'm awfully pleased with myself for this one, guise. :3

**I do not own Sonic, Amy, Silver, Scourge, Rouge, or Mighty. SEGA does.**

**Nor do I own Effie, Haysmitch, Cinna's prep team, or the plot. Suzanne Collins has the credit.**

* * *

Sonic's POV-

We had just gotten off the train. The capitol people are everywhere. Yelling my name. Sonic. The hedgehog who volunteered for his younger brother. Me.

Amy's doing her thing... being so happy and smiley and wavy. But I can't do that. Not when they're preparing me for slaughter. That's impossible for me to do. Can't I just be myself when I'm in the capitol?

Scourge told me during the ride that I need to be likable in order to get sponsors. Likable? Me? Ha. That's the start of some bad joke.

In the arena, I know I'll have to try, though. To get sponsors.

Amy has it well. She's so... likable. And me? I'm just following everyone else, not even smiling the slightest bit.

Amy leans close me to. "Smile at them!" She says. But I shake my head. "To those rats? No way." Amy just frowns, and continues waving and smiling.

Finally, we arrive at our penthouse. I step into the room. Woah! Cool technology! And... it's so... new!

It's going to take me a while to get used to this place. After all, I lived in a little, run-down shack with three other people. Four at one time... before my father had died...

But I don't get very much time to get settled. Effie gets me and shoos me into the elevator, where Amy waits.

Wow. It's so cool! It feels like I'm in midair, shooting up. The elevator is clear. Kind of scary, actually, but who cares!

We arrive at the room. And it's amazing! It's so high-tech and clean... and not... home! Awesome!

I get shown to my room by an Avox, and I immediately throw myself onto the bed. Silk. And it's so comfy!

Well, I don't get to enjoy the bed for long, because Effie comes in.

"Your stylist is waiting!" She chirps, before turning and hurrying down the hall, with me after her. She goes on about how amazing Silver is. Silver. That's a different capitol name. I'd expect it in district one & two.

So I get put in a room with these people from the Capitol. I'm scrubbed roughly, washed roughly, waxed roughly... It hurts like crazy. Lotion gets put on my arms, then some kind of oil that feels just plain awkward.

I'm in some room, when the door opens. "Hello, Sonic. I am your stylist, Silver." The hedgehog steps into the light, where my eyes widen. He doesn't look like he's from the capitol at all! He has five spines of his forehead, with two longer spines on the back of his head. The only form of makeup he wears is black eyeliner and golden eye shadow, bringing out his piercing eyes. What confuses me even more is how he looks even younger than me. Maybe fourteen.

The albino stops, and looks me over. "I can work with this," He says, circling me. I cock my head back. "So you're here to make me look pretty?" I ask sarcastically. Silver stopped and looks at me. "I'm here to help you make an impression," He says. I tap my foot impatiently. "An impression? What am I going to wear? A miners outfit?" I growl. Silver shakes his head with a frown. "No. What do you do with coal? You burn it. I've designed an outfit... An outfit that no one will forget." He smiles, obviously pleased himself.

He leads me to another room, and I see a closet. With a flick of his wrist, the doors swing open. Woah! How did he- "Psychokinesis." He says, as if reading my mind. "How did you-" "I'm psychic." I give him an odd stare, before looking back to the closet. A small gasp escapes my mouth. "Oh..." I'm looking at a black outfit, with sharp edges, dazzling fiery designs in it... Silver speaks before I can say anything else. "Once you get out there, the costume will light on fire." He smiles that pleased smile of his. "Wait... What?! Fire?" I yelp, taking a step back. Silver chuckles a bit, before looking back to the outfit with pride. "Fake fire. I promise, you won't feel a thing." He then lifts his head and barks the names of his assistants. "Dress him." He says, before walking off. "You're going to look _amazing_!" One chirps. "You and Amy, on fire, crowds cheering...!" Another squeaks as I'm dressed. I just shake my head and allow them to give me a makeover.

"Ah! Our work here is done!" Someone says, and I'm dragged over to a mirror. I can't help but admire my appearance. My spines have been drizzled in orange, yellow, and red glitter, giving them a fiery appearance. The costume on me really does make me look somewhat like coal. I wonder how Silver was able to do all this. "Oh! It's almost time! Come, let's go find Silver!" Venia, if that's her name, says, and pulls me into the halls, where I'm led to the elevator. Yet again, I enjoy the ride down. I'm then herded to where the chariots start out at. I avoid looking at any tribute, though I feel glares burn into me. Then, I see Silver chatting with Amy at our chariot. He looks at me, and nods. "Well done." He says to the prep team. I can't help but chuckle. One so young being so mature. I then take a look at Amy, and I frown slightly. We look pretty similar in appearance. Amy's hair is in a braid, one that goes before her shoulder. She, too, is drizzled in fiery glitter. She wears the same costume as I. "Go on." Silver says, motioning to the chariot. I step in, and I uneasily look at the horses. "Don't worry, they're specially trained. Nothing will go wrong." Silver says. Psychics.

I see the District One chariot going forward. They're dressed in some pink, feathery outfit. Nothing compared to ours. Two goes, then three, then four. Pretty soon, our chariot moves forward, where I can hear the roar of the crowd. As I leave the building, Silver says something, but I can't make out his words above the crowd. I look at Amy. "What'd he say?" I ask. "I think he said smile..." Amy said. I frown, before nodding, and trying my best to pull a fake smile. A little after exiting the structure, our suits light up in flames. I let out a little gasp. The roar of the crowd grows louder, chanting our names. "Twelve! Twelve!" "Sonic!" "Amy!" I even notice some of the other tributes staring at us. I don't miss the District 2 boy's glare. Hatred. Envy. I shiver, before I go back to waving at the crowd, secretly hating them with all my heart. "Sonic! Sonic!" They chant. I then feel a grip on my hand. I look and noticed Amy's hand around mine. I quickly yank it out. "Come on," Amy says, "they'll love it!" Reluctantly, I allow her to take my hand. I honestly am kind of thankful for it; I feel like I'm going to fall out of this thing. Suddenly, Amy raises out hands into the air, and louder the crowd screams, blocking out every other sound. The white bat girl from one snarls angrily, I notice, while her partner, a red armadillo, just stares in confusion. Two just tenses angrily, and I smirk, pleased with the results. Finally, after what seems ages, we go back into the building.

Silver immediately greets us. "That was amazing!" He says, sounding his age for once. Haysmitch nods at us approvingly. "You really did-" He stops, noticing the green hedgehog's burning blue glare. "Who is he?" I ask, looking at Haysmitch. "Scourge. From District Two. Come on, let's talk elsewhere..."


End file.
